


现代性转

by janehe



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), girl albus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janehe/pseuds/janehe
Summary: 阿不思单性转。来不及解释了，快上车





	1. Chapter 1

年轻的情侣永远拥有无限的精力。  
阿不思在书店的工作在下午五点结束，盖勒特像往常一样把车停在对面，接着大摇大摆地走进来，名为挑书实为骚扰店员。虽说上班期间谈恋爱显然不符合规定，但如果店主正好是你男友的姑婆，一切都将迎刃而解。  
“刚刚是不是有人叫我。”阿不思从一个黏糊糊的吻里挣脱出来，十八岁的姑娘被压在一排隐蔽的书架上，她年轻的情人嘟囔着肯定是你听错了，说着就又要凑上去。这个精力旺盛的小混蛋在一切光线阴暗的地方都不肯放过她哪怕一次。  
还好这次她的确是听清了有人在收银台要求结账，只得使了点劲推开身上的小野兽，对方不满地嘟囔一声又在她面颊上啄了一口才正式放人。  
十八岁之前阿不思想象不出自己还有陷入热恋的一天，当然也想象不出世界上会有盖勒特这样的人存在。所有的一切源于多吉一句简单的发问而引发的一场书店店员与顾客关于安娜博林死因的辩论，两个人唇枪舌战了快两个小时都没一点停下的意思，店内其他顾客也分成两派围拢过来各自帮腔，直到店主巴希达女士回来，用一句颇为无奈的“盖勒特”，才勉强止住了这场“争斗”。  
“我本来想着回来就介绍你们认识。”打烊后的书店里，退休的大学教授笑眯眯地沏茶，“看来年轻人总是能很快找到伴。”多吉闻言挤出了个尴尬的笑容，接过他的那杯，那边沙发上坐着的两个家伙像是已经认识了十年，他连一句话都插不进去。  
上帝估计是保佑不了阿不福思了。多吉看着那个金发小子动作娴熟地往茶杯里加了五颗糖，然后双手端给自己的好友。不知道梅林能不能避免一个姐控最担心的事情发生。  
事实证明所有神明都得跪倒在丘比特之箭下，求谁都没有用。阿不福思在一周后给阿不思送午餐时带着阿利安娜来了书店，正撞上金发小混蛋把姐姐压在休息室的沙发上，安娜在被哥哥捂住眼睛前就发誓她看到阿不思的肩带已经快垮到小臂了。  
十五岁的少年怒火中烧。阿不思被弟弟妹妹的突然出现吓了一跳，第一反应就是推开身上还压着她不放的盖勒特理衣服，被打扰进食的金发小子阴沉着脸，敞着被解了一半的衬衫大大咧咧地坐在沙发上跟阿不福思对视，没一点要收拾自己着装的意思。  
“盖勒特。”直到他的小学姐压低了声音恳求，“那是我弟弟妹妹。”  
“德国佬？”阿不福思语气不善，“真是幸会了。”  
“你也是。”十六岁的长腿少年站起来，一边扣自己衬衫的扣子一边逼近十五岁的阿不福思，他比后者高出大半个头，因此压迫感十足：“尤其是进门前不用敲门的标准礼仪，令人印象深刻。”  
说实话，阿不思一直都没指望自己脾气暴躁保护欲又极强的弟弟面对她日后可能出现的男朋友能有多少友善的态度，但至少别是现在这样。  
年龄相仿的两个少年像是随时都能打起来，阿不思赶紧把安娜拉到一边，又招呼阿不福思过来泡茶帮忙。山羊小子不甘心地瞪了一眼想要拐走他姐姐金发陌生人，后者则露出了属于胜利者的欠揍笑容。  
“所以这就是你最近总是十一点之后才回家的原因？”那天回家的路上阿不福思质问姐姐，阿不思牵着安娜的手：“我清楚自己在做什么。”  
“你最好真的清楚。”阿不福思回想起那个骗走姐姐的金发混蛋看自己和安娜的眼神，完美礼节下深藏着的傲慢和不屑让他所有的挑衅像都是落在棉花上的拳头，反而衬出这家伙形象高大光辉。而阿不思平时灵光的脑子已经被那个王八蛋的甜言蜜语塞满，完全没感觉到一点不妥。  
“明年爸爸就能回家了，妈妈最近得去照顾他，不管怎么样，你是家里现在唯一的成年人。”阿不福思板着脸，“那天你半天不回家，社区的人突然来敲门，我说了好久才他们才相信你是真的在帮安娜洗澡。”  
“我明白。”阿不思看着安娜的小手再没有说话。 邓布利多一家原本平静的生活在十年前被一场飞来横祸打破，四岁的安娜险些被三个混混侵犯，小姑娘精神一度失常，极怒之下的玻西瓦尔将三人中的两人殴至重伤，一人直接死亡。崩溃的坎德拉不得不在面对小女儿遭受不幸之后又面对丈夫被警方带走。法院最终因玻西瓦尔事出有因判处十一年有期徒刑，这对邓布利多一家而言也许是最大的希望和宽慰了。  
但并不是所有人都能理解这些。事发时阿不思三年级，一夜之间从全校最受老师同学欢迎的学生变成人人议论的杀人犯之女，漫长的审判和真相揭露之后落到她身上的目光又全部变成了同情。初中时她因为优异的成绩换了学区，周围人才慢慢把注意力重新转移到她本身而非出身上。但女孩已经成为母亲最大的支柱，安娜长期高昂的精神治疗费用花去了家中大部分积蓄，在班上别的姑娘讨论明星和时尚杂志的时候阿不思需要往返于学校和打工地点，间隙还要复习功课扩充更多知识，以免自己错过奖学金。  
她是全家的骄傲，甚至全校的骄傲，三年里对面的斯莱特林中学里从没人能考过阿不思邓布利多。带着阳台的小小房间里快要容纳不下她的奖状和奖杯，可格兰芬多之花直到毕业也从未对谁表现过青睐，毕业舞会时只能把多年好友多吉拉去当她的舞伴，气得全年级的男生都恨不得把手中的香槟“不小心”倒在可怜的狗狗的西装上。  
这是她前十八年的生活，直到戈德里克书店的大门在六月底的某个午后被金发的年轻顾客推开，正坐在高高人字梯上整理书架的店员挽起了她一头长发，站在下面的好友接过她递下来的《亨利八世》，随口一问这本该放在哪个书架。  
年轻的声音跟着他的主人一起就此照进了她的生命，又有谁能在这个年纪里真正拒绝阳光。  
但在跟阿不福思的谈话后她再没晚归过，金发小混蛋正式登堂入室，毕竟他有着能把安娜逗得咯咯笑的同时把阿不福思气得离开饭桌的能力。坎德拉回家拿自己和波西瓦尔的换洗衣物时遇到过他一次，盖勒特像是完全换了个人，他平日里能翻出花的舌头在女友母亲的注视下像是打了结，阿不福思为此嘲笑了他整整一周。  
“你真的不来吗？我是说，今天晚上我会做烩饭。”阿不思坐在副驾驶，而盖勒特只是最后一次吻在她嘴唇上，对她说晚上别关窗。为着这句话，阿不思晚饭后一直呆在房间里，满屋子的书她今晚一本也看不进去，女孩时不时抬头看向阳台，然而神神秘秘的家伙一直没有出现。  
直到连阿不福思在房间里打游戏的声音也消失，连着两颗小石子跳进她的阳台，女孩跑过去朝下看，等了一晚上的家伙正站在她家的花园里朝她张开手臂：“快下来阿不思，我接着你！”  
“这是二楼盖勒特！”阿不思还穿着睡裙，红发披散着俯在阳台上，像幅文艺复兴时期的油画。  
“没事的！我数到一，三，二，一！”  
下一秒那只红色的凤凰扑进了爱人的怀抱，两个年轻人在草地上摔成一团。阿不思气鼓鼓的：“别告诉我这就是你的惊喜。”  
“当然不会宝贝。”盖勒特抚摸着她的红发亲吻，声音含混不清。  
在被对方压倒在车前盖上时阿不思开始思考自己是不是真的太过纵容他了，但当盖勒特拉下她吊带的细绳揉上她胸口的浑圆时，那点怀疑就随着女孩口中努力压低的惊呼一起消散在空气里了。  
“会有人的。”她在男友俯下身时挣扎着，小混蛋甚至不愿意把车开进库房里，社区里一旦有谁半夜突然失眠起来遛弯，就能看到巴希达老夫人的侄孙把邓布利多家的大女儿压在自家车的车盖上，从那姑娘大腿露出的大片白皙可以断定这绝不是什么单纯的热身运动了。  
“谁会这个点到处晃荡。”盖勒特埋在她两腿之间吸咬大腿内侧细腻的肌肤留下了几个牙印，“你要是真的怕，就叫的小声一点。我可不想让别的男人听到你这时的声音，阿尔。”  
比起润滑剂他明显更喜欢自己完成这项重要的任务，少年分开身下女孩的双腿，那两片娇嫩的花瓣还有点红肿，这是前天午休时书店卫生间中的突发事件造成的，他坐在马桶盖上，阿尔坐在他身上，那张小嘴把他整个吃了下去，男孩一手握着情人的腰不断向上挺干，另一只手按在情人脑后，于深吻中把阿不思的尖叫全部吞进去。  
他先揉了揉阴蒂，再对着那两片花瓣舔上去，却使坏着并不深入，只在外面徘徊着，把她整个小穴外的一圈都舔得湿漉漉的。阿不思咬着自己被撩起的睡裙，眼睛也和她身下的小嘴一样湿漉漉的，她体内像是被烧起了一团火，而唯一能让她解脱的人却依旧干着添柴的勾当，不肯给她个痛快。  
“它在抖，还是你在抖，阿尔？”盖勒特退开一点，用指腹轻轻拂过两瓣痉挛着的花瓣之间那道甜美的缝隙，爱液不断从中溢出，像一汪甘美的泉眼。而阿不思下意识想扭扭身子摆脱金发小混球的唇舌，可布满细汗的光裸脊背像是吸附在了光滑冰凉的金属上，每次扭动时带来的皮肤的拉扯感都在提示着女孩自己身在何处，而这只能让她体内的那把火烧得更旺。她松开嘴里的布料，耐着要崩塌的羞耻心呼唤着情人的名字，想要求对方不要再这样折磨自己。  
“你要什么，宝贝。”盖勒特又一次吻在那条缝隙上，好像硬得快要爆炸的人不是他一样。  
“盖勒特……”阿不思委屈地再次开口，而对方只是用那根硬热的前段磨蹭着花瓣，给上面涂上一层粘腻的糖衣：“你要说出来，然后我才能明白我能给你什么，亲爱的。”  
“盖勒特，求你。”女孩终于哭出来，她将腿张得更开了一点，彻底露出还在翁和着的小嘴，“求你，求你把你的肉棒插进我的小穴里干我……求你。”  
硬热在下一秒猛地顶进来，内部没有经过更彻底地扩张，穴肉被肉棒挤开的疼痛让阿不思抱紧了身上的人，而十六岁少年全部的自制力已经消耗殆尽，他拉高了爱人的腿，每一次都比上一次插得更深更重，车子也随着男孩的每次挺腰而摇晃着，发出越来越响亮地嘎吱声。  
缺少技巧性的肏干让阿不思疼得整个人都要缩起来，带动着穴口也紧紧箍着肉棒根部，使正在她身上驰骋着的少年更加兴奋，两手大力地揉捏着小学姐柔嫩的乳房，在乳晕留下一个又一个牙印，在将两个乳尖都吸咬到快要破了之后便朝着阿不思抱怨没有奶水，而随着身下车子越来越大幅度的摇晃，十八岁的女孩感觉自己快要被干上挡风玻璃，哪怕是这样她也没忘掉音量的问题，死死咬住嘴唇不肯出声，可车子的嘎吱声，肉体间的碰撞声与粘腻的水声对她而言依旧过于响亮了，阿不思只能更紧地抱住自己的男友寻求安全感，而她的花心在男友持续的律动下不断被碾压顶撞，终于在抱紧对方时登上顶峰，爱液浇在少年最敏感的地方，却像是滋养了对方一般让那肉刃又涨大了一圈。  
“不要了，要坏掉了，要坏了。”阿不思啜泣着，而精力像是没有极限的少年哪怕在她高潮期间也狠狠顶开了那些包围上来吸咬的穴肉，碾压花心和更深的软肉。女孩摊在车盖上被插得一耸一耸的，小混蛋还嫌自己进的不够多，伸手按在红发美人的腰后，压在她身上，用自己的乳尖去蹭她的：“舒服吗阿尔？”  
“好深……”被干到失神的阿不思喃喃，下意识用被打湿的鬓角磨蹭对方的脸，“舒服，好深，好舒服……还要，好深……”  
“插到子宫里了吗？”盖勒特亲吻着情人的脖子，一边加紧最后的冲刺，“全都射给你，让你的肚子都鼓起来，然后我要一直插在这里，白天晚上，一滴也不会漏出来，你会怀上我的孩子，你会怀上我的孩子吗？你想不想，阿尔？”  
“给我……再深……”女孩全身都抖着，腿和穴里的嫩肉也跟着夹紧，“还要，我要……”  
“都给你宝贝。”盖勒特在水声和车子的摇晃声中狠狠插进阿不思的深处，把那些微凉粘腻的液体全部留在那里。  
阿不思发誓这是她第一次真正意义上的昏过去，直到被第二天正午的阳光唤醒，女孩发现自己正在巴希达家盖勒特的房间里，前一晚欺负她的小混蛋正抱着她沉沉睡着。阿不思本想趁对方醒来前离开，却在企图挣开那个怀抱时红透了脸——这家伙竟然真的把自己的肉棒放在她里面一夜！阿不思只要微微一动，就能感到体内那根再次硬起来的大家伙和那股粘腻感。  
她再次试图逃离，起身到一半却被突然按回那个怀抱，小混蛋睁开眼睛一片清明，她还来不及控诉，就被对方翻身再次压倒在身下，嘴边的训斥全被顶撞成破碎的呻吟。  
“我给姑婆发短信说了，你今天不舒服，就不用过去了。”他的金发垂下来，搔着她的脸痒痒的。阿不思搭在男友肩上推拒的手在一次一次的耸动里逐渐变成环绕，腿也盘上对方的腰，被插到舒服就拿教背一下一下摩挲盖勒特的腰后，嘴里发出猫儿一般的声音，爱液被肉棒带出来，一点点沾湿身下的床单。  
命运的八月底离现在还有一个月的时间，至少现在，年轻的情侣拥抱在一起合二为一，仿佛拥有着无限的精力。


	2. Chapter 2

他本来是不想来的。盖勒特•格林德沃站在那颗巨大的梧桐树后，不远处的那对男女相对而立，女生戴着学士帽，长长的红发打着卷披散在她肩头。她对面的那个高了她一头的男人显得有些局促。盖勒特看到了他衣兜里鼓起的形状，那是个戒指盒。  
还好他来了。盖勒特几乎咬牙切齿，看看看看，这就是当初在他身下大张着腿浪叫的婊子，现在她要嫁给别人了！！！  
二十岁的年轻人刚准备走出来给那个男人一拳，结果站在那的女孩先开了口：“我很抱歉。”  
“你还是连一个机会都不肯给我？”波西瓦尔看着面前的女孩摇了摇头，阿不思脸上带着歉意：“我很抱歉，但我现在的状态，真的不适合发展一段关系。你是个很优秀的人，一定能找到比我好得多的人。”  
男人满脸苦笑：“前两年我问你的时候你也是这么说。我听你弟弟讲过一些事，但你总不可能一辈子把自己困在原地吧。”  
这次阿不思沉默的时间过长了，盖勒特站在树后，分不清自己和那个男人哪一个会更紧张一些。  
“至少我现在的确没有准备好。”阿不思看着她的老学长，“而且比起情感，我现在更多的精力恐怕都会放在学业上。”  
那男人的态度还算绅士，盖勒特注意到他伸进了衣兜抚摸那个盒子，年轻人不免有些恶毒地在心里冷笑着你不要妄想了。可那人在被如此明确地拒绝后依旧能够心平气和地跟阿不思继续交流下去，盖勒特看着他们渐渐走远，路过咖啡站的时候他为她买了一杯拿铁。阿不思将他送至学院正门口，男人微笑着挥手跟她说再见，自然地仿佛他明天还会这样出现一样。冷静点盖勒特，二十岁的年轻人对自己说，你已经成年了，跟四年前冲动的毛头小子不一样。  
他看着阿不思跟那人挥手再见，转身走回学院中，他的女孩眼里再无从前时刻闪耀着的那股锐气，或许对其他人看来阿不思没什么变化，但他知道不是这样的。他的女孩眼里永远带着锐气和骄傲，无论站在何处，仿佛都能闪闪发光。可现在她却像是故意拿了块黑沉沉的布遮盖住那些部分，她的骄傲还在，但热情似乎已经燃烧殆尽了。盖勒特看着她的背影消失在穿着学士服的人群之间，最终还是没有开口。  
他十六岁那年暑假第一次恋爱，从前也在学校中见过无数痴男怨女，也曾嘲笑过隔壁桌的小子在刚刚交往一周时就开始苦恼孩子名字，但他当真的遇到阿不思，在确定交往的第一天起就想好了结婚二十周年的时候要带她去哪里度假，那天他翻进他小学姐的窗户，搂着她一起躺在那张小床上，月光洒在他们之间，阿不思的眼睛亮得惊人，他压低了声音背诵《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的片段，逗得怀里的女孩咯咯地笑。  
我想一直看她这么笑。十六岁的少年亲吻对方的额头，突然明白为什么班上那些家伙为什么都惦记着恋爱，这感觉真的很好，好过头了。  
可他没想到除了阿不思本身，还会有那么多的问题。  
在他得到他的女孩的那晚，阿不思窝在他怀里开始断断续续地讲述她家庭的故事，入狱的父亲，忙碌的母亲，暴躁的弟弟和病弱的妹妹，那时女孩眼里怯怯的，似乎害怕他会对此发表什么伤人的评论，而他只是感叹她前十八年在这个家庭中的辛苦，忙着亲吻她的脸颊安慰她说都会好起来的，而且你马上就可以去大学，远离这一切了。  
但怎么可能这么容易就远离这一切。人生于家庭之中，无可选择，也注定带上家庭的烙印。山羊小子从一开始就对他充满了敌意，一直怯生生的安娜花了太长的时间才习惯了他的存在，而唯一一次与坎德拉的会面则让他最为难受，中年女人并未亏他应有的礼节，但他还是能感觉到她并不喜欢自己这个突然闯入她大女儿生活中的人。  
邓布利多一家他只有男主人没有见过，但除了他的阿不思似乎没有人喜欢他，而他也不喜欢他们中的任何一个。这没什么。男孩对自己说，他的阿不思是不一样的，等到她大学开学，离开这个小镇，他至少能每个周末都开车去看她，然后两个人抛掉所有的麻烦，再无负担地在一起。  
直到现实再次击垮一切，阿列安娜突然犯病却没有一个人在家，小姑娘砸坏了家里几乎所有她能砸的东西，接着倒在一片狼藉的地板上，她的手腕被她自己用碎玻璃拉开一条又一条狰狞的口子，阿不思在开门的那一刻差一点疯掉，山羊小子哭喊着叫他们两个滚，阿不思叫救护车时几乎说不出连贯的话，当她放下电话的时候，情人真的已经消失在门口。  
盖勒特一路跑回姑婆家中翻出自己的箱子，颤抖着把所有东西胡乱地塞进去。他受够了这一切，十六岁的少年告诉自己，他受够了这一切。凌晨时分他已经坐上飞机的头等舱，在乘务为他送来毯子的时候少年才摸到自己的衣兜，那个戒指盒还好好地躺在那里。  
可他大概再也没有机会送出去了。失魂落魄的少年回到家中，关机的旧手机和戒指盒被一起锁紧床头最下面的抽屉里，他倒进宽大的床铺里，以为自己在做梦，不然他如何会流泪。少年偶尔会打开那个手机，但那个熟悉的号码从未给过他一条短信一个电话。就像那两个月从未发生过，他的生命里也从未出现过阿不思•邓布利多。  
开始的第一年他做着自己的事，似乎真的当做那一切没有发生，然而就连姑婆都未曾给过他一封信，少年最终还是没能按捺住自己，他挑了个工作日逃课回到了那个小镇，巴希达被突然出现的盖勒特吓了一跳，老太太在他进屋后还板着脸，完全没有告诉他阿不思现状的意思。  
“我以为你是个稳重的孩子，至少还能担得起责任。”巴希达连一杯茶都不愿意泡给他，少年看着小沙发不说话，从前他很喜欢坐在那张沙发上，然后让阿不思坐在他腿上，接着他便可以圈着自己的女孩，两个人黏黏糊糊地读一本《飘》。一向温和的姑婆都摆出了这样的脸色，盖勒特绞着手指：“我只是想知道她现在怎么样。”  
“你该庆幸那孩子没怀孕，不然就算你跑到天涯海角邓布利多先生也会把你抓回来，而我就负责绑住你的手。”巴希达难得表情这么恶狠狠地，盖勒特垂着头，听到老人叹了一声。他告别了姑婆，开了一晚上的车赶到霍格沃茨大学，在广场上看到了正在给编织社团招新的阿不思，女孩挽起了一头长发，就像他第一次见到她时的那样。  
此后的三年他偶尔会来到这里，德姆斯特朗大学跟霍格沃茨相隔很远，有时他在这座城堡里晃荡一天也不见得能遇到阿不思，但校内张贴的海报，荣誉墙上新挂上的名字，甚至是路过他的学生们之间的讨论，都能让他清楚地感受到阿不思就在这里。而当时日越久，阿列安娜倒在血泊里的场景和阿不思奔溃的哭声就会成为他最恐惧的噩梦，每当他越明白自己当年的做法会对阿不思造成怎样的打击和伤害，盖勒特就越无法上前跟心爱的人说上哪怕一句话。霍格沃茨内对阿不思的赞美之词铺天盖地，但她是不是真的会为此快乐。  
曾几何时他躺在一张小床上怀里圈着他的女孩，而对方被他的背诵逗得笑眯了眼，他想一直看她这么笑，到了现在也是一样。  
所以当他刚刚走进那家酒吧就发现有人架着阿不思往偏门走的时候，盖勒特的火气几乎瞬间冲上头顶。年轻人跟了上去，告诉自己先冷静一下，也许阿不思只是喝醉了，对方不过是个平日里跟她关系比较好的同学想送她回家而已。这份冷静在他眼见着对方把女孩拖进一家旅馆后消失得一干二净，盖勒特几乎是用砸门的力气敲门，在那个混蛋大骂着打开门的瞬间朝着他门面上来了一拳，男人捂住鼻子痛苦地倒下，盖勒特比他高半个头，一把提起他的衣领就把人往外拖，一路把对方的骂娘声拖成了求饶，直到几个旅馆的店员和住客拉住了他，那个孬种抱着头在地上缩成一团，鼻血流了一脸，牙齿也掉了一颗。盖勒特挣开所有束缚再次上前提起那人的衣领，警告他如果再敢动他的女孩一下，他会直接废了他，男人几乎是屁股尿流地奔逃出旅馆，盖勒特记下了他的样子，年轻人已经做好算账的准备，不是现在，因为他的阿不思还在那个该死的房间里。  
但当他奔上楼再次推开那扇门走进去的时候却整个愣住了，差点连门都忘了要关。  
阿不思躺在床上，被子只盖到腰部以下，身上那条裙子的衣领已经被她自己磨蹭到了胸口，醉酒后的红晕还挂在她脸上，汗水从额角淌下。女孩不断蹭着身下的枕头床单，嘴里发出一阵一阵猫咪一般的呜咽声，而她的两手都埋在被子里，被面上女孩两腿之间偶尔耸起一团又塌下去，右脚不时蹬出被子，圆圆的脚趾不时伸出被子又飞快地缩回去。  
他大概明白阿不思在做什么。盖勒特感觉自己吞咽的声音完全能吵醒对方，他整个人定在原地一步也不敢动，即使是在他最出格的梦里，也没见过这样的阿不思。  
“唔……”女孩皱着眉面色痛苦，被子下的腿跟着狠狠地蹬了一脚，整条腿直接蹬出了被子，阿不思一向不喜欢短裤短裙，一大片带着浅粉的皮肤全部暴露在空气中。盖勒特这才发现她裙子的下摆全堆在了腰部，也就是说被子下面的阿不思很可能是……年轻人在手心狠狠掐了自己一把又深吸了一口气，准备先下楼问前台要点解酒的药物，更重要的是让自己清醒一下。  
“盖勒特。”  
盖勒特的手放在门把上，他以为自己听错了。  
“盖勒特。”  
他转过身，阿不思已经从床上半坐起来，他的小学姐盯着他，一眨眼，两行眼泪就掉下来了。  
“盖勒特。”她又喊了一声，委屈得要命，盖勒特被她的哭腔吓坏了，有一瞬间他以为阿不思并没有醉，脑子里一时全是分辨的话，却又觉得哪一句都不适合，直到女孩又迷迷糊糊地补上一句：你去哪了，他浑身的冷汗才没有继续流下去。但他依旧不敢上前一步，他的女孩坐在床上泪眼汪汪地看着他，某种意义上阿不思这会儿醉了比清醒着还令他畏惧。阿不思见对方没有一点上前的意思，便整个又倒回了床铺里，被子下的手带出的褶皱起伏更大了，她的另一条腿也伸了出来，嘴里喃喃着喊热。盖勒特看着躺在床上双腿夹着被子磨蹭的女友，几乎怀疑对方是故意要折磨他。  
被子现在只搭在阿不思腰腹的部分，盖勒特几乎能看到小学姐的手指在怎样在那里揉按进出的，女孩右手埋在那里，左手则慢慢上移伸进衣领，在几声不耐的呻吟后女孩将自己的内衣猛地扯了出来丢在一边，连带着胸口的扣子也被强行绷开两颗，盖勒特还没来得及看清那两个突起，她的左手便再次伸进去俯上一边的柔软揉搓，满足的哼声跟着传来，阿不思还蹭着身下的枕头，女孩皱着眉，不时探出一点舌尖，汗水迅速布满了她的胸口，又不断将半遮着她身体的衣料染上一点一点的水渍，揉捏着的左手换到了另一边，被揉捏得粉嫩的乳房便大半敞出来，盖勒特看出衣料下的手指夹住了乳尖不断拉扯扭动，又伸了小指的指甲戳弄乳尖的小孔。  
而在下身活动的右手则渐渐带出了一片淋漓的水声，被子被热坏了的家伙越卷越高，阿不思不时仰起头微微张嘴，呻吟声越来越清晰，又因为带着哭腔而软的要命，盖勒特怀疑自己已经把那个门把抓烂了，那些长长短短的调子里都带着他的名字，哪怕是从前他把他的女孩折腾到昏过去之前她都没发出过这样的动静，盖勒特怀疑自己真的会被她逼疯。而毫不知情的阿不思还在床上翻滚，仿佛那些快感都是她臆想出的爱人给予，但残存的理智似乎又让她明白不是。于是伴随着粘人的呜咽，还有眼泪不断地流下。女孩手指之下一片泥泞，她加快速度揉按着，呻吟越发绵长软媚，脚趾不断绞着，把身下的床单搞得更加混乱，直到最后一声高昂的哼声，阿不思的身体微微上抬，接着整个人砸回柔软的床铺里。  
女孩的头歪在一边，散乱的红发遮住她半张脸，她睡着了。  
盖勒特还站在原地，他还握着那个门把，两腿有点虚软裤子里湿了一片。年轻人深呼吸几次，松开那个门把的一瞬间就像被突然抽去了骨头，整个人差一点栽倒在地。阿不思还躺在那张凌乱不堪的床上衣衫大敞着，盖勒特走过去用被子把她整个盖好，又去浴室里洗了一把脸。接着打开花洒混着沐浴露冲洗那个浴缸，确认干净了之后再调好温度放了半缸水。他做好这一切，看着水中自己的倒影，几乎认不出那个狼狈的男人。  
还好他今天跟来了。盖勒特蹲坐在浴缸前埋着头，他的阿尔就在离他触手可及的地方，但他却连一个吻都不能给她，不是不想，是不能。  
四年里他都还抱着没说就不等于分手的幼稚心态，就算理智上明白一定会有人追求阿不思，他虽然可以有些恶意地确定阿不思一定不会随意答应其他男人，但若他一直呆在暗处无法上前，这次自己能赶到，但更多他看不到的时候该怎么办，而且到了现在这一步，就算他再出现在阿不思面前，他的女孩还能像当年一样接受自己的一切吗？他的确可以安心地确认对方还爱着自己，却再也没法那么安心地接受对方的爱意了。  
从他看到倒下的安娜颤抖着转身的那一刻开始，他就把什么都搞砸了。  
阿不思在混沌中感觉有人在剥下她的衣服，女孩下意识挣扎了几下，却似乎听到了爱人的声音，盖勒特在叫她别怕，他在这里不会有事的。她迷迷糊糊睁开眼，结果真的看到了那张久违的脸，对方眼里的关切跟她过往梦中的一模一样，那人把她抱起来，阿不思环上他的脖子把头埋在他怀里，心想着这个梦太真实了，连温度都跟盖勒特完全一样。  
但还是不一样的。她看着那个似乎长高了一些的男人把她放进温水里，一手撑着她让她不至于滑进水里，一手将沐浴露抹在她身上，他的动作很温和，不带一丝情欲的味道，这对那只小野兽来说简直不可思议。阿不思乖乖地靠在他怀里，水温和那人的触摸舒服得让她想要睡觉，但她还想再看清一点，于是不断努力撑开眼睛，可盖勒特在帮她冲头发了，男人声音温柔地叫她闭眼。  
这太残忍了。她乖乖把眼睛闭上，感觉有一只手在按摩她的头皮，舒服得她哼哼了两声。他出现的次数那么少，竟然还不让我看他。她这么想着，在黑暗之中逐渐沉迷下去，女孩拿着最后的意识蹭了蹭爱人的胸口，心想着至少这次是一个好梦。  
现在是凌晨一点半。盖勒特看着手上的浊白，再次打开了花洒。阿不思在半小时前已经被他抱上床裹进被子里，他跟阿不福思打了电话说明了情况，一向看他不爽的山羊小子语气里难得带着谢意，邓布利多一家已经找了阿不思一晚上，那个拐走她的混蛋还顺走了她的手机，好在现在人已经被警方扣住了，盖勒特听到此处握住手机，觉得自己刚刚应该再打掉他一颗牙。他报了地址，阿不福思表示他们最快半小时就能到。  
盖勒特擦干身上的水珠穿好衣服坐在床边，再有一会儿邓布利多家的人就会接走他的女孩，毕竟他们才是她的家人。  
他摸摸爱人的额头，觉得自己应该做点什么，至少不能再这样龟缩不前。  
巨大的敲门声响起，盖勒特皱起眉走过去开门，刚想讽刺过了四年山羊小子的教养还是没有一点长进，却发现门口站着的是个他从没见过的金发中年男人。  
年轻人下意识想要合上门，却被对方一脚顶住，盖勒特沉下脸：“你是谁？”  
“阿不思呢？”对方的脸色不比他好看，盖勒特心说不好，难不成那个混蛋还有后招。  
“您是什么人先生？”  
“阿不思是不是在里面。”  
“请您别忘了这还是公共场合。走廊上有监控，今晚我不想再动手一次。”盖勒特继续使劲企图合上门想要把对方赶走，这男人的气息跟普通人大不相同，家庭的原因让盖勒特也跟那些军火商人打过交道，他知道面前的这个人不好对付。但不管他有多难对付，任何莫名其妙的人别想动他的阿不思一下。  
中年人闻言微微眯起眼睛：“你姓什么，小子。”  
“我想这跟您无关。”盖勒特上前一步带上门，“但如果您不告诉您是谁，我是不会让您进去的。”中年男人看上去似乎被气笑了，盖勒特注意到活动了一下手指，已经做好了跟对方拼命的准备。  
“爸爸你们在干什么？！”阿不福思出现在他们视线范围的瞬间盖勒特被那句话吓得愣了一下，接着腹部传来一阵剧痛，中年男人朝着他的胃毫不留情地就是一拳头，盖勒特下意识捂住腹部蹲下身。推开他的珀西瓦尔打开房间的门走了进去，连一个眼神都没留给他。阿不福思一脸茫然地看着他俩，完全不明白发生了些什么。片刻后珀西瓦尔抱着女儿走出房间看向他：“是你给她洗的澡。”  
“你不必担心，如果觉得我是为了抹掉什么罪证，大可把床单一同带走。”盖勒特一手捂住肚子一手扶着墙，“我爱她，永远都不会对她做那种事。”  
连阿不福思都似乎被这句镇住了，山羊小子瞪大了眼，像是以为眼前是个假的格林德沃。珀西瓦尔只是看着眼前的年轻人什么都没说，接着抱着女儿离开了这里。  
盖勒特目送着三人离去，他脑子里在构建一个有点疯狂的计划，鉴于他刚刚才得罪了爱人的父亲，而这位看起来异常强势的未来岳父先生将会是除去阿不思之外他最难以对付的一个邓布利多。  
但是没关系，盖勒特慢慢直起身，至少下一个四年他绝不会浪费了。


	3. Chapter 3

要是她这会儿还有功夫摸到自己的手机，一定会更新一条完全不符合自己平日风格的推——约炮约到前男友该怎么办，在线等，十万火急。   
阿不思从前打死也想不到这种段子一般的剧情能发生在自己身上，但事实证明生活可要比段子精彩多了。盖勒特格林德沃从看到她的那一刻脸上就挂着意味不明的笑，或许旁人还无法从表情上完全领会这个阴晴不定家伙的真实情绪，但阿不思很清楚地知道自己今天十有八九是要交代在这了。   
老实说她还以为自己这辈子都不会再见到这个人，就像她曾经以为自己永远不会陷入恋爱一样，高中毕业的那个夏日点燃了她对爱情的全部向往，但火焰似乎也只适合让人围坐旁观，若因贪图温暖而企图拥抱火焰，只能留下一身伤痕。  
只是那时她以为自己是不一样的，但日后回想起来就能明白，每个深陷爱情的人都认为自己是不一样的。而人能保持这种轻飘飘的感觉多久，则在于是否只有你自己深陷其中。   
至少阿不思这十年来认定了是自己傻得可以。   
“我想可能这里有点误会。”即使过了十年还是她先开口，“我先回去了，祝你……今晚愉快。”她脑子里一半想着在对方做出反应之前离开这里，另一半则计划着回去怎么收拾那群起哄的家伙，但谁又能料到原本的大冒险惩罚会演变到这个地步。   
“如果对方人不错……那你干脆就试试呗，已经十年了，总是要往前看的。”临走前多吉的带着些宽慰和鼓励的话现在只能令她苦笑，过去的十年里她被把自己最鲜活的那一部分锁在层层深处，既拒绝自己踏出牢笼，也拒绝来自他人的钥匙。十八岁的夏天像她摆脱不了的幽灵，总是在那些热闹的庆祝派对或者深夜独自赶工的寝室中出现，她每每只能逼迫自己更加投入进自己手上的学业，好在彻底的疲倦后能有一个一夜无梦的好觉。  
阿不思趁着对方还没回答就赶紧转身朝来时的方向走，而盖勒特格林德沃似乎没有任何反应，哪怕一句讽刺都不曾留，倒显得她一惊一乍反应过度了。她已经懒得思考怎样才算是在前任面前大方的表现，只想回到自己的小公寓里洗个澡然后好好睡一觉，把这场尴尬的意外从脑子里丢到爪哇国去。  
可接下来的两秒里，她被人突然从身后扯住手臂，整个人都被带到了男人面前。  
“我没看出有什么误会。”盖勒特•格林德沃盯着她的眼睛，右手还紧锁着她手腕不放。   
“我约的人网名就是红色凤凰，刚刚手机显示了她的定位就在这里，或者你想说你偷走了这位凤凰小姐的手机？”小混蛋长了十岁，混蛋的程度也没落下。阿不思挣扎了几下没挣开，于是强迫着自己冷静下来：“约你的人的确是我，但不是我约的你，我朋友拿走了我的手机，所以才会出现这种事，的确是我的不对，我道歉。”  
金发男人轻轻摩挲指下细嫩的肌肤，他想在这细白的手腕上留下更多更深的痕迹，就像很多年前的那样。  
“如果这只是个无伤大雅的玩笑，那么你完全可以不应约，可是你来了。”他亲吻着对方的手心，舌尖飞快地在肌肤上划过，成功得使红发美人脸涨得通红。   
“还是说比起我，你宁愿在别的男人身下扭？”   
被压倒在床垫里的时候，阿不思开始思考自己跟这个混蛋置气的意义，证明自己在他身下还是能扭得很起劲？  
男人正单手解开她那件蕾丝胸衣接着丢到一边，她赶紧咬住嘴唇，把那些薄茧摩挲乳房的快感咽下去。 “品味倒是好得多了。”格林德沃把脸埋在她乳沟中嗅着她身上的味道，两指则隔着蕾丝内裤揉按那条细缝，“我说过你穿这个会很好看，看来你有好好听话。”  
“闭嘴。”阿不思小声嗫嚅着，眼睛却不敢看着对方，承认格林德沃对自己某些隐私上的影响恐怕比朝他张开腿还要困难，格林德沃轻笑一声偏头咬上右边的乳头，舌头卷住乳尖嘬出黏腻的水声，作乱的手跟着揉捏那一团浑圆，他下手还是没轻没重的，阿不思咬住了嘴唇好让自己不要痛呼出声，可当闷痛被酥痒取代，她便控制不住身体在床单上轻蹭，只能期望乳尖还不至于麻痒到主动追着某人的舌头。可男人早打定了主意欺负她，舔上她的耳朵抱怨她的胸还跟原来一样大，并自作主张地表示以后天天都会帮她揉。  
“你比以前更容易湿了，根本不需要润滑剂，我不在的时候会自己做吗？”格林德沃掰开她的腿，脸埋在中间，用鼻子去蹭已经沾湿蕾丝的那一块：“还是像今天约到我一样，在外面让完全不认识的男人舔你的小穴和奶头，再让他们肏你？他们满足得了你吗？他们知道你第一次跟男人上床的时候，就能对着对方掰开自己的腿求他肏吗？”   
“别说了……”阿不思眼里含着泪，十八岁时与所爱之人结合的渴望变成证实她淫荡的证据，何况这话出自当初她投入的怀抱，昔日在他身下的期待羞怯与想要满足爱人的主动转化为如今胸口最酸涩疼痛的部分，而其中最最可怕的，不过是她发现自己还爱着压在自己身上的这人。  
阿不思整个身子一颤，下意识想要并拢腿把自己缩成一团，可男人的手死死卡在她大腿根部，接着一把撕开了那条聊胜于无的内裤，就着她的挣扎用舌头肏进了那条细缝里。格林德沃把爱人的双腿掰得更开，恨不得把整张脸都埋进去，阿不思哭喊着求他出去，而穴肉却一层一层裹上那条灵活的舌头，泌出源源不断的爱液请他品尝，格林德沃退出一点舌尖，改在肉唇开口处上亲吻吸吮，他如同接吻一般亲舔那两片肉唇，一点点舔开细缝，接着。“我发现你下面这张小嘴要诚实得多，至少不会拿牙齿来闹，而且一样会吸。”   
阿不思连用手推开那颗脑袋的力气都不剩了，女人面色潮红，瘫在床上微微颤着，右手掌心轻轻搭在格林德沃的后脑勺上，倒像是将那颗脑袋推向自己，而被那个混蛋亲吻舔舐的地方早已泛滥得一塌糊涂，穴肉裹着男人的舌头缠绵得愈发厉害，粘粘腻腻的水声不绝。高潮前阿不思下意识得想要并拢腿，却依旧被那人紧紧按住，格林德沃抓住她的臀瓣揉捏，在爱人的娇媚柔软的呻吟里把那些爱液尽数吸走。   
“乖女孩。”格林德沃起身把还处在高潮中的阿不思搂进怀里，手上还在爱人臀瓣上揉捏拍打着，吻她失神的眼睛，“尝尝自己的味道宝贝，你吃掉的甜食都变成甜水了知道吗？”   
还在顶峰的人听声音都迷迷糊糊的，身体和脑子都像泡在温水里，什么反应都做不出。盖勒特看不够她高潮后软绵绵的样子，或者说他也清楚，现在的阿不思除了在这种情况下怕是很难就这么乖乖地呆在他怀里。  
但没关系，他总是有信心的。  
阿不思恢复过来的时候她的前男友正把润滑剂挤在那两片肉唇上，接着两根手指就着黏腻滑了进来按压那些穴肉，刚刚高潮过的小洞乖巧得要命，盖勒特加入了第三根手指，他硬得要命，事实上从看到阿不思的那刻他就想把她就地按在身下肏得她至少高潮三次，但二十六岁的青年人毕竟比十六岁时懂事得多，比起单纯的欲望满足，他更关心自己红发女孩会不会舒服，何况当年自己多少有些有恃无恐，把心爱的姑娘折腾得不轻，现在怎么也得找补回来。  
于是这一来错愕的变成了阿不思，长到二十八岁她也只和这个家伙做过，虽然十六岁的男孩并未发育完全成熟，但当年精力过于旺盛的家伙在折腾她的时候可从没表现得像个未成年人，有时甚至猴急得连套都不愿意戴，在夏日燥热的吐息之间往往弄得她痛得想要逃走，但对爱人的爱意总能占领上风，在少年人狂风暴雨的挺进里把痛呼慢慢转化为愉悦的呢喃。于是时日一长阿不思早习惯了年少恋人的粗暴作风，头一次被这样温柔对待反弄得她不知如何是好。  
也许是有人教给他了吧。当盖勒特戴上套子对准娇嫩的花苞慢慢推进的时候阿不思心说，男人嘴里还念叨着关于她的小穴是如何的会吸会咬，动作却是与其粗鲁言语完全相反的小心翼翼，等到整根都进去的时候格林德沃压在她身上，阿不思闭着眼等着接下来的蹂躏，而盖勒特只是抬起她的两条腿盘在自己腰后，男人握着她的腰揉捏了一会儿才开始慢慢动作，除了被填满的饱胀感，她连一丝痛苦都没尝到。  
阴茎一开始只是克制地在花心磨蹭，爱液越来越多地渗出浸湿在她体内作乱的部分，盖勒特挺进的幅度才越来越大，而小穴也愈发贪婪地吞吃这根愈发粗壮的硬家伙，男人手上抓揉她乳肉的手劲也跟着变大，乳尖早被他吸咬成挺立的小珠，娇艳欲滴得仿佛能流出奶水。下身与盖勒特相连的部分水声与肉体拍打声不绝，男人每次退到只剩龟头卡在穴口又狠狠地肏进去，穴口泛着可口的水光，被摩擦成了漂亮的玫瑰色。  
阿不思舒服得脚趾都蜷起来，盘在盖勒特腰上的腿也不自觉得收紧，至于吞吃那根阴茎的小穴早不是她还能控制的了。男人俯下身抱住她，这会儿他改了欺负她的方案，每次退出的不多，小幅却快速地顶撞她最不堪的那一点，撞出更响的水声。  
“你的小嘴吸得我都要动不了了，阿尔你之前饿成这样该怎么办啊？是自己做还是找别的男人喂你？他们有我大吗？知道你流水能流得这么厉害吗？”盖勒特把她的臀瓣往两边掰开想要进的更深，“或者让两个人一起上你，一个肏上面的小嘴，一个肏下面的，你的水太多了，要堵好才行。是不是小荡妇？”  
阿不思被肏得已经意识不清了，穴肉更加绵密地缠着体内的粗硬，她听不清男人说了什么，甚至不知道自己吐出了怎样娇媚甜腻的呻吟，只是下意识缓缓手臂抬起圈住上方的人，她似乎感觉到那些冲撞停顿了一下但随即变得更加粗暴，在登顶前有人抱住了她，吻落在她的嘴角和面颊上。  
高潮带来强烈快感夺去了她的全部意志，隐约间好像听到了有人说爱，但阿不思睁不开眼。  
那可是盖勒特格林德沃，彻底陷入昏睡前她混沌的大脑里盘旋着，盖勒特格林德沃对她没有怜惜也没有爱。  
大概是前一晚被折腾得实在够呛，阿不思睁开眼后见到阳光透过窗帘缝隙投下一线，恐怕已经快要到中午。  
她从床上坐起来，记忆在那一线阳光下慢慢重载，头天晚上所有疯狂的细节和依旧酸软的身体提醒着她一切。阿不思先是面上滚烫，接着浑身发凉，她下意识扫了一眼整个房间，没有发现昨天那场性事的另一参与者。  
说不清是该庆幸还是失落，阿不思掀开被子，身上的青青紫紫一点不比从前少，但至少这个混蛋现在能把这些痕迹的范围控制在衣服遮得住的地方。双脚踩上地面的那一刻她几乎有些不适应，眼睛开始搜寻自己衣物的踪迹，不管怎么样，她都要先离开这里。  
而显然阿不思对自己春风一度后的身体状况认识依旧不足，她腿软得厉害，几乎是在刚站起来的那一刻就要朝地面跪下去。女人已经准备好面对膝盖擦伤的现实，然而下降的势头却被外力插入，强行截在了半空。  
“还有哪难受？”盖勒特看着她的眼睛，手臂已经穿过她的膝弯将她整个打横抱了起来放回床上。阿不思整个人愣愣的，直到对方往自己身上披了件衣服才惊觉自己还处于未着片屡的状态，立即拽紧了那件男式衬衣的衣领，企图把能遮住的地方都遮好，但她忘了往往就是将有未有，才最得人心。  
盖勒特深吸一口气把又要冒起来的火压下去，告诉自己阿不思这会儿还没准备好，再突然扑上去会吓坏她。  
“我买了甜甜圈和卡布奇诺，要不要吃。”阿不思的拒绝被胃里发出的抗议声打断，只得乖乖点头。盖勒特伸手在她头上揉了揉，把装着早餐的袋子放在床头柜就进了卫生间。  
那真的是格林德沃？阿不思看向那个口袋的标志，是她当初最喜欢但总舍不得买的那家店，而且同样后知后觉的一点，是她发现自己身上没有任何黏腻感，明显是有人帮她完成了清理洗漱的过程。女人用最快的速度穿好衣物，她打开那个袋子，拿出咖啡，发现杯壁上多糖的那一栏被打了勾。  
“ 如果对方人不错……那你干脆就试试呗，已经十年了，总是要往前看的。”多吉的话又在耳边响起，阿不思握着那杯咖啡，盖勒特从卫生间里走出，问她饮料合不合口味，而她茫然地对上对方的眼睛，不知道如何回答他。毕竟是十年都没有碰过的饮品，她没法判断自己还会像十年前那样喜欢。   
“但你总得喝一口。”金发男人坐在她身边笑着，“我排了好久的队呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

纽特•斯卡曼德他们这一届是阿不思•邓布利多教授的第一批学生，然而交一份学费，教授却有点买一送一的架势，第一次的答疑时间就有个年轻男人搬了张板凳坐在讲台边上，不明情况的纽特以为他是助教，眼见着邓布利多教授周围被围得水泄不通，便傻乎乎地跑去问那个男人，对方用看傻子的眼神扫了他一眼，接着解答了他的问题。  
他大概是觉得自己提的问题太蠢了。年轻的斯卡曼德先生温吞地接受了对方不耐烦的态度，接着更诚恳地提出了第二个。他沉浸在对方精彩的解答中，也就没注意到自己身后已经迅速积累起了一批排队的同学，以及“助教”先生越来越黒的脸和邓布利多教授努力憋笑的表情。  
答疑时间结束时金发男人迅速解决了最后一个问题，在学生们遗憾的目光和哀鸣中走向纽特，然后用在场所有人都刚刚能够听到的音量告诉对方：“我可不是助教，小子。”  
接着他拧起邓布利多教授的手提包和教案先一步跨出教室，留下教室里一片尴尬的寂静。年轻教授给了大一新生一个宽慰的眼神，接着再次跟同学们确定了下次交作业的时间和作业内容，离开了大教室。  
校园BBC当天下午就炸锅了，男朋友跟到教室里来听课早已经落伍，现在的男朋友都该直接能讲课。一部分人对于男人主动帮教授拧包抱书的行为表示赞同，而另一部分眼尖的家伙则找出了圣徒的官方脸书，在首页截下了创始人的照片跟在大教室里偷拍的照片进行了对比。  
晚课时校园BBC瘫痪了。  
止住这场疯狂讨论的是凌晨时一个ID是默默然大姐大的发言。它系统反驳了一系列关于邓布利多教授傍大款的言论，并且根据格林德沃先生出入学校的种种表现和目前曝出的所有进出霍格沃茨的照片以及他以往接受的采访和发言这些实锤进行分析，得出的结论是这位年轻霸总恐怕才是随时会被出局的那位。  
有人立即不乐意了，一连几个小号水楼说版主肯定是喜欢邓布利多的脑残男生。瞧你说得跟真的一样，好像你是他俩家里人似的。坐在电脑前引起轩然大波的纽特看到这条评论，有点迟疑地回复了一句，邓布利多教授的妹妹，好像在拉文克劳读研一。  
接着大概有整整一分钟，楼里没人敢说话。  
默默然大姐大被私敲了，她扫了一眼那个熟悉的ID，吐了吐舌头。  
“论文方向确定了？”来自红色凤凰。这是在提醒她多做正事。  
“下午刚决定，准备查资料写提纲了。”阿列安娜飞快地回复对方，姐姐可比爸妈能唠叨多了。小姑娘想了想 又补上一句：“姐，绣球花真的比仙人掌好看多了。”  
系统提示，红色凤凰已下线。  
阿列安娜朝着电脑屏幕吹了个口哨，无论从哪个角度来看，她可都算是仁至义尽了。毕竟姐姐这十年一点消息都没有，之前介绍的人一个都没相处下去，像是一辈子就死在了头一个上，要真如此，也只能靠系铃来解决这个问题。  
当然，还有一丢丢是因为那条最新的香奈儿项链。  
阿不思最近不是特别想回家，很认真的那种。毕竟谁在跟分手十年的前男友阴差阳错地打了一炮又再次拒绝对方之后，再在自家餐厅看到自己的父亲跟对方喝着啤酒谈笑风生，都是种难以言喻的体验。  
我从未见过如此厚颜无耻之人。那天阿不思全程木着一张脸，然而晚餐在玻西瓦尔和阿列安娜与盖勒特•格林德沃一应一合中还是气氛和谐，到后来连阿不福斯都参与了话题，二十八岁的阿不思默默对付面前的太妃糖冰淇淋，错觉这是摄政时期的某次家宴，伊丽莎白对于餐桌前的外来者内心毫无波动，甚至有点想笑。  
“他们是什么时候那么熟的。”饭后玻西瓦尔拉着格林德沃回了书房继续聊，颇有点让人今晚就住下的意思，阿不思特意留下收拾一桌残骸，面无表情地质问本该跟她同仇敌忾的弟弟。  
阿不福斯想起六年前醉酒的姐姐被父亲带回来那一路的“盖尔盖尔”和上衣口袋里的球赛门票，罕见的语气深沉：“这很复杂，说来话长。”而坎德拉路过姐弟俩，准备给书房送去点心和茶，快要离开餐厅的时候还转过头问大女儿要不让她去送。  
不，不用了妈妈，他吃的够多了，虽然撑死也是一种很好的死法，再不济过多的糖分也可以让他迅速身材走形掉光头发提前进入中年危机。出于礼貌，阿不思没有把这句话说出口，只是摇了摇头。  
然而晚上被派去送客的还是她，天知道巴希达夫人就住在隔壁，这到底有什么好送的。好在短短的一路格林德沃没有企图搭话引起更多尴尬，只在到达巴希达夫人家门口时开口：“谢谢你阿尔，今晚我很高兴。”  
我完全不高兴。阿不思当然没这么说，她礼貌地点点头：“我的荣幸，格林德沃先生。”  
对方挑起了一边的眉毛，阿不思顿时有种不祥的预感，当晚回去就把阳台上的绣球花全部跟阿不福斯屋里的仙人掌对调。三天后某人再次造访，年轻的教授看到了男人手上缠着的绷带。  
“您怎么会受伤的？”阿列安娜在餐桌上一脸疑惑，接着就感觉自己被二哥踩了一脚。  
“一点小意外。”格林德沃面上有些尴尬，“太多计划赶不上变化了。”阿列安娜下意识看了一眼切牛排的姐姐，可她脸上并无异色。  
然而第二天独自在家的阿列安娜为快递员打开门，帮姐姐签收的时候随口提了一句她买了什么盆栽。  
“搬运的时候请一定小心。”对方好意提醒到，“邓布利多小姐是不是要开仙人掌植物园？”  
阿列安娜签字的手一顿，在客厅里打开箱子之后对着那一丛丛张牙舞爪的炸毛团子沉默了，小姑娘对着这一箱子“防狼武器”拍了张照片，发给了正坐在纽蒙伽德顶层开会的某人，她在一分钟内收到了回复——“米兰时装周的邀请函。”  
阿列安娜的回复是“还有维多利亚的秘密”。  
“阿不思知道了会杀了我，你又不是男人。”  
“你还不是我姐夫呢，格林德沃先生。”  
十分钟后，小姑娘的手机上收到了“成交。”  
当晚邓布利多教授回到家看到了一个满脸歉意的妹妹，阿列安娜下午打扫卫生的时候没注意，把那个装满炸毛团子的箱子和另外几个塞满废弃杂物的箱子一起打包送到垃圾站了。  
“我去花店问，也带刺的他们只有这个了。”小姑娘指着那一丛丛娇嫩的盆栽玫瑰，她的阳台被布置得像婚礼现场，花店甚至贴心地给每个花盆系上了丝带。  
太明显了。阿不思看着一脸无辜的小妹，心想着她研一刚开学那会儿明明过得异常充实，忙得快连吃饭睡觉的时间都找不出。拉文克劳学院不是一向以勤奋好学求知若渴为荣吗。她拿到这学位才几年，怎么就换了人间呢。  
然而她能实际威胁到的也只有阿列安娜了。阿不福斯三年前就已经搬出去住，现在是一家酒吧的红牌调酒师，虽然脾气臭但是调酒技术好，因为这个还在网上小火了一把。阿不思本指望着弟弟还能像当年一样对格林德沃表现出极大的排斥，然而二十五岁的山羊小子一次都没有拦过门，阿不思甚至撞见他俩一起看球赛。  
“我知道你对此很惊讶，为什么我会跟格林德沃先生很熟，为什么在我知道了一些事情之后仍然允许他进出我们家。”珀西瓦尔剪掉玫瑰丛里衰败的枝条，大女儿站蹲在他旁边给花盆翻土，一言不发。  
“我想说的是，我对他本人的认可和好感让他能够成为我的客人，但这不代表我对他曾经对你做过的事没有介怀。如果你不愿意，那么他永远没有在教堂里从我手里接过你的手的机会。”中年人抚摸着一颗花苞，“你是我的女儿阿尔，我爱你们所有，但三个孩子我亏欠你最多，尤其在你最需要的时候。”  
阿不思还是没有说话，她手里的铲子把土搅成细细的颗粒，发出嘻嘻索索的声音。  
“不过那小子也该庆幸我回到家的时候你不是两个人。”玻西瓦尔开始修剪另一丛植物，“不然他永远别想再见到你。”玻西瓦尔两手发力，园艺剪子一张一合，咔嚓咔嚓。  
当晚阿不思坐在阳台上，最终因为嫌麻烦她还是没撤掉那些玫瑰，不过带刺的花儿还是阻止了某人的前进，而她坐在花间，像中世纪童话里那些被困在荆棘沉睡的公主。不过时移事异，与其依靠外力拯救，不如自己从内突破重围。  
阿不思没有特意跟对方约时间地点，第二周周三格林德沃再次光临他们实验室的时候她叫住了新项目的投资人问他中午要不要一起吃个饭。当然，实验室里的其他人非常有眼色，在格林德沃象征性地开口问要不大家一起的时候，一个人都没有开口。  
阿不思选的餐厅是霍格莫德商业街上的一家叫三把扫帚的小店，在学生消费中算中上水平，饭点的时候刚刚满座，不算太吵，两人坐在一个相对私密的小隔间里，在服务生点菜退场之后陷入了长久的沉默。阿不思喝着柠檬水思考该从哪开始，对面的格林德沃一反常态的安静，她注意到男人一直盯着自己的拇指看，像是随时会咬上一口。  
“你很紧张？”她觉得对面坐着的是个假格林德沃。男人看她一眼：“任何人在等待自己是被判了死刑和无期的时候都会紧张。”  
“何况我有逃逸前科。”他干巴巴地在心里补上一句。  
阿不思算是彻底愣住了，倒不是她惊讶于格林德沃会拿这种老梗作比，只是在她一贯印象里面前的男人来去如风，他本就不屑于遵从普世秩序，即便被判处立即执行的死刑也会指着法官的鼻子讽刺一通接着潇洒地逃亡，又何来的畏惧。  
盖勒特从她一系列的表情变化就能推算出阿不思的心理活动，这也是他归来之后最麻烦的一个问题，他爱的姑娘根本不明白自己在他心里是什么份量，也不想相信自己在他心里有份量。  
“不管你是出于什么给实验室投资，我都很感谢你。爸爸出狱之后难得交上愿意带回家的朋友，你能跟他相处得这么好，我也很高兴。”阿不思开始一条一条梳理着他这些年在她身边埋下的每一条线，却一句不提他们之间。女人越慢条斯理他越心慌，阿不思的谢意和高兴是真诚的，同样也是极其客气的，这种憋屈像一把把暗处放来的冷箭，他再疼也只能咬紧了牙受着。  
“你替这么多人谢我，自己就没什么想跟我说的吗。”末了他回了这么一句，阿不思一时语塞，恰逢服务员过来上前菜好歹缓和了下气氛，第三人退场后阿不思才开口：“以你如今的成就和地位，无论是十八岁的小姑娘还是大学里的教授，愿意跟你一起玩玩的人大概能坐满整个大教室，又何必老盯着我不放。”  
我爱的人不相信我爱她，盖勒特•格林德沃心想。我为她做的后续所有都能轻易被冠上“别有用心”的前提。做得再多对方也只是冷眼旁观，她只等着所谓自己厌倦停止的那一天。  
“我从来没有想过跟你玩。”男人坐正了看着她，“无论在你还是个十八岁的小姑娘的时候，还是作为大学教授的时候。你说你没什么能给我的，我也不需要你给我什么，我想做你的丈夫，你孩子的父亲，你的家，你的依靠。如果我真的需要你给什么，大概只是一个重新开始的机会。”  
不知是不是错觉，在这一记直球之后，阿不思感觉整个餐厅都安静了许多。而格林德沃的神色过于认真，她眼神刚对上他的就立即错开，一来一回，理亏的人瞬间成了自己似的。  
有人反应得很快，立即乘胜追击：“你不用为难，我虽然想，但愿不愿意在你，我也不能现在就把戒指掏出来强迫你戴上，只是有些事是我自己真心想做，你不用为难，也不用想着还我什么，你要说我跟你父亲做朋友或者取得你朋友们的信任是别有用心我也承认。”  
“毕竟我的确目标明确，你如果一时没法接受，也希望你不要拒绝。”男人看着她的眼睛，阿不思的脑回路却一时跑偏：“你不会真的随身带着戒指吧？”  
这下格林德沃也愣了，不过他动作很快，两下就从随身的包里掏出了那个蓝色丝绒盒子，阿不思发誓她绝对听到了餐厅里压抑着的阵阵惊呼声还有拍照的声音。那盒子看上去不像新的，但被保存得很好。  
“你是什么时候买的。”她打开那个丝绒盒，戒指的款式也不是时新的，她心里隐隐有预感，但这未免太过荒谬，可对面的人沉默了一会儿，告诉她是十年前。  
这下阿不思真的说不出话了，如果男人没有说谎，她大概能猜到他是打算什么时候把这枚戒指送给她，当年安娜出事的那天是她十八周岁生日。  
从此邓布利多教授的课成了买一送一，格林德沃有空就过来跟着，提个包抱个课件，跑得比助教还快懂得又比助教还多，学生们白捡了便宜又有美人老师的八卦看，自然不会多说什么。也不是没其他眼红的教授偷偷告到布莱克校长那去的，只是格林德沃本人太精明，做的事看上去再出格也总是擦着违反制度的边，阿不思的教学成绩也有所提升，加上迪佩特有意维护，就是布莱克校长想为难她也难了。  
到了深秋，阿不思已经再次习惯了晚上阳台上传来的动静。如今他能光明正大地走正门，却还是喜欢偷偷从她阳台上翻进来。阳台上的仙人掌又全换成了绣球，现在过了季节，花盆又被主人移到室内，大大方便了某人的出行。  
阿不思有时上完晚课回来，一开门就看到盖勒特穿着睡衣倒在自己床上睡得死沉，他偷渡了不少衣物和生活用品过来，毅然是把她的房间当成自己家了。虽说她的屋子带有单独的卫浴，但这么一个大活人在家，阿不思不信父母妹妹不知道，可想通了这一层，只能叫她更郁闷，连带着那张睡得快流口水的连也愈发可恶起来，便伸手在他脸上揪了一把，男人在梦里委屈地哼哼两声，翻了个身继续醉生梦死。  
年轻教授被人霸占了床位，只好在自己屋子的小沙发上将就，结果第二天迷迷糊糊醒来时却是躺在床上，格林德沃正站在穿衣镜前打领带，整理完之后回头看她醒了，便走过来在床边坐下，说刚刚公司来电话出了点小问题，马上要去开个会，她今天没课，叫她安心睡。  
“我晚上回来。”他揉揉她的头，又把被角捏好，阿不思乖乖躺下，想说我又没叫你回来这也不是你家，又没说出口，只是目送他消失在门口，隐约听到他下楼跟妈妈打招呼。阿不思缩回被子里，觉得这大约跟本科毕业醉酒那晚上是一样的，朦胧间以为真的也未必就真的是真的。  
可到了晚上她洗漱完靠在床头看书，突然感觉一阵风，抬起头就看到盖勒特正在关窗，他的领带松开，西装外套被随手搭在小沙发上，嘴里叨叨着冷，转过头就问阿不思要吃的。  
“……你可以走正门的。”阿不思的尖叫被扼杀在喉咙里，对方完全没有一点听进去的意思，反而苦着一张脸：“你弟弟在一楼，他会不让我进门的。”  
是的，然后你们就一起开车去体育馆看比赛实况了。邓布利多教授还想再说些什么，而眼尖的那位已经看到了那份放在书桌上的那份意大利面，得了便宜的人顿时笑得贼嘻嘻的，阿不思瞪了他一眼像是恨不得把他踢下阳台。盖勒特才不管她，嘴里哼哼着小曲美滋滋地坐在书桌前开动了。  
邓布利多夫妇最近外出度假，客厅里的阿不福斯和阿列安娜在看老电影，小姑娘往楼梯的方向探了探头：“应该是回来了。”阿不福斯只是机械性地往嘴里丢了一块薯片，一言不发。  
“你说他们什么时候结婚？”阿列安娜把电视的声音调大了一些，正撞上“公主殿下”的那声尖叫，一时简直要震破耳膜。  
“不会太久的。”当哥哥的压低声音补充好下半句，“虽然我希望永远别。”  
阿列安娜听到了，但她装作没听到，打开手机开始翻伴娘的礼服推荐，姐姐是个效率极高的人，所以等到她把这事摆在台面上的时候再看这些肯定都来不及了。  
今日事今日毕，赶早不赶晚。作为一个拉文克劳的学生，阿列安娜的效率也非常高。没过一会儿盖勒特端着空盘子下楼跟他俩打了个招呼，接着钻进厨房洗餐具。阿列安娜的余光扫到阿不福斯一直盯着某人的方向，直到金发男人随着上楼的脚步声再次消失在视野里。  
“你还是很介意对吗？”女孩看向兄长，阿不福斯不说话，阿列安娜像是自言自语：“其实我早就没印象了，人是要往前走的嘛。”  
“但如果你那时没抢救过来，整个家就都完了。”阿不福斯看着妹妹手腕上留下的伤疤，“现在是你没事，还能坐在我旁边一起看个老电影，所以他还有坐下来跟我们谈谈的机会。”  
盖勒特完全没有离开这间房间的意思，阿不思等到自己眼睛都快睁不开，发现他还坐在书桌前，键盘声不断。她有点恼火，但也没出声赶人，一来二去莫名其妙生起了自己的气，又嫌屋里的灯一直开着睡不着，干脆整个人缩进被子里，迷迷糊糊真的睡着了，不知过了多久只感觉头上有点冷飕飕的，便下意识想往被子里缩，却人伸手打断了动作。  
“不要蒙着头。”他是这么说的，屋里已经关了灯，书桌上的笔记本屏幕成为了唯一的光源，阿不思哼哼了两声，任由那人帮自己把被子捏好：“你还不睡？”  
“马上，我去洗一下。”接下来一段时间内只有卫生间传来的隐隐水声，阿不思在被子里翻了个身，等到水声停了的时候开始往床里侧缓慢挪动。可从卫生间蔓延来的脚步声直接走过了床，目标像是那张小沙发。  
盖勒特听到有人在拍被子，回头一看到阿不思连眼睛都睁不开，皱着眉手还在被子上拍打：“睡床上！”  
“可是……”“沙发难受死了！”  
说完她就翻了个身面朝墙，盖勒特犹豫了一下还是走过去掀开被子躺下，并感到她又往里侧缩了缩。  
“要撞墙了。”他把人往怀里拉了一把，阿不思的后背挨着他的胸口，他的手臂搭在她的腰上，阿不思哼哼了两声作为回应，未有一点挣扎。盖勒特•格林德沃二十六岁，在凌晨两点心跳如雷。  
“我爱你。”他在她耳边轻声说着，阿不思又哼哼了两声，回应的声音跟蚊子嗡嗡似的，明显困得神志不清：“我也爱你，快点睡。”  
他觉得自己不用睡了。  
几个月后盖勒特站在教堂里，尽头是穿着坎德拉的婚纱盖着头纱的阿不思，玻西瓦尔牵着她一步一步朝自己走来，两边坐着的亲友们默默观礼或是忙着拍下美丽的新娘和他的傻样。  
誓言是怎么说来着。他从玻西瓦尔手里接过阿不思的手，脑子里一片空白。直到神父告诉自己可以亲吻新娘了，盖勒特才缓过神来发现自己没有搞砸，他揭开阿不思的头纱，看到他的小学姐微笑着看着他。  
现在终于是格林德沃夫人了。吻上去的某人大大地松了一口气。  
一开始谁都没提过要孩子的事，尤其是盖勒特，他自觉错过十年与爱妻耳鬓厮磨的时间，必然要排除一切破坏二人世界的阻碍，当然，以温和的手段。  
合法之后他几乎肆无忌惮。婚礼在冬天举行，阿不思放寒假，蜜月归来他依旧有大把时间和理由赖在人身上不走，阿不思有时简直怀疑这家伙是打算跟自己一起死在床上。不过禁欲多年乍一开闸，她也不会真心拒绝。所以有时连切个水果都能在吧台上搞起来，也就没条件次次准备齐全。  
于是当邓布利多教授发现自己两个月没来例假的时候，罕见地在药店货架前沉默了。  
“你最近挑的芝士都偏酸啊。”最终打败邓布利多教授的是中午食堂里迪佩特主任的一句话。二十九岁的夏天阿不思坐在教学楼厕所隔间的马桶上，外面有几个女生在洗手，讨论着布莱克校长的种种傻逼政策，她又低头看了一眼，手上的验孕棒还没显现出结果。  
年近三十的时候想的东西当然比十八时多了许多倍，那时她在巴希达家里看过盖勒特小时候的照片，当天晚上就梦到一个金发的小天使睡在她怀里，黏黏糊糊地喊她妈妈。现在她拿着这根验孕棒，心情不亚于捧着颗定时炸弹。  
下午她拿着已经炸过一遍的“炸弹”回了家，盖勒特在她停好车的时候来了短信，告诉她今晚有应酬会很晚回来，叫她早点休息。如果是平时，阿不思大概会满足于对方的关心，但是这时的教授只想冲到纽蒙伽德总部顶层的那间办公室里，把这个炸弹丢到填制火药的那家伙脸上。  
盖勒特•格林德沃有一个大多数男人都没有的优点，他很会照顾醉酒后的自己，即使在婚后。男主人回到家已经是凌晨，助理帮他停好了车开了门，他拒绝搀扶打发走了对方，一路跌跌撞撞地换了拖鞋把西装外套脱在地板上之后赶在吐出来之前顺利到达马桶边，然后在一楼客卫里吐得昏天暗地。  
阿不思明天要不高兴了。残存的意识在某人脑子里回荡，他试了几次才在视线里几个重叠的按键中找到了正确的那一个，成功冲水，接着同样艰难地找到了墙壁上新风的按钮。在以洗澡的阵仗洗了把脸后找回了点理智，脱了差不多湿透的衬衫和裤子冲了个澡，然后缓慢地挪回楼上的次卧。  
第二天是周六，阿不思的课排了一上午，清晨下楼到客厅就看到散了一地的衣服裤子，以及翻倒的书籍若干。睡了一觉之后内心平静的邓布利多教授把所有东西归置完毕，接着吃完早餐出门。当然，她没忘记把定时炸弹放在她留在餐桌上的另一份早餐边。  
在她上第二节大课的时候放在讲台上的手机屏幕开始闪烁个不停，阿不思扫了一眼来电人，现在是提问时间，大二学生们个个高举着手，阿不思点了斯卡曼德的名字，高高瘦瘦的男孩站起来提了第一个问题。  
这样的确不太厚道，阿不思开始回答年轻人的问题，但是她现在心情真的好极了。  
然而等到快下课的时候她却发现讲台下不少学生开始拿着手机交头接耳，看着她的眼神带着些异样的兴奋，阿不思有种不祥的预感，等到下课铃响后再次看向手机屏幕，她惊恐地发现自己正在被全家轰炸。  
她冲向办公室，迪佩特和伍德正对着伍德的手机讨论着什么，一见她出现伍德就发出了一声尖叫：“阿不思，你竟然不告诉我们！”接着女讲师朝她扬了扬手机，屏幕上是一条脸书状态，照片上有一盘丰盛的早餐，餐盘边的那根验孕棒和上面的两道杠格外明显。  
“死亡的主人”为此图的配字是“我的小凤凰要来了！！！！”他是半小时前发出的，点赞的目前有两百多个，转发一百多个，评论一百多个。  
“难怪你最近挑的奶酪都偏酸。”迪佩特推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“你该早点告诉我们阿不思，这是件值得高兴的事。”  
扎克伯格为什么要开发“你可能认识的人”选项。阿不思•邓布利多穿过校园的人群，礼貌地回应了第十四个学生的祝福，怀疑自己肚子揣着颗凤凰蛋的消息已经传遍了整个霍格沃茨大学，以这群学生一贯的创造力来看，她毫不怀疑今天晚上就能在校园BBC上看到自己下蛋的恶搞漫画。  
她先给家里回了电话，爸爸妈妈表示了担心和祝福，阿不福斯重点指责了盖勒特竟敢让她在孕期做早饭的行为，安娜直接从拉文克劳实验室里跑出来找她，她看得出来小姑娘还专门洗了把脸，毕竟最近忙着实验和毕业论文，能让小姑娘离开她在实验室驻扎的“巢穴”，阿不思是真的万分感动的。  
下午没课，她已经约了医生检查，午饭后盖勒特已经人模狗样地出现在她办公室楼下，跟每个跟他打招呼道喜的学生点头微笑，对比去年他刚刚回到阿不思生活中时的表现，这场面算得上令人毛骨悚然了。阿不思得到某人拉开车门的标准服务，在去医院的路上开始思考丈夫脑子坏掉的可能性。  
崽子还很小，一个多月了很健康。医生交代了注意事项，盖勒特全程记录，感觉自己创业初期都没这么认真过，尤其是各种反面教材，回家路上他坚持不许阿不思坐在副驾驶，女人怀疑对他而言自己肚子里揣的不是个还没成型的婴儿，而是个核武器。  
到家的时候父母和弟弟已经在客厅坐着等他们了，巴希达姑婆泡了茶，盖勒特的爸妈还在飞机上，阿不思看到这阵仗觉得自己肚子里揣着的大概真的是个核武器。一大家子人抓着小夫妻俩刨根问底，盖勒特和阿不思错觉再下去全家都会知道他俩上周是怎么在盖勒特的办公室里搞起来，而格林德沃先生甚至同时在进行一个电话会议。  
坎德拉和巴希达拿着那张B超图细细研究，实际上现在看不出什么，但她们还是看不够。珀西瓦尔中途直接把盖勒特叫到花园里单独谈，阿不思紧张得要命，时不时往落地窗的方向张望，又被阿不福斯不痛不痒地呛了两句，山羊小子这下连讽刺姐姐都不敢过火了，脑子里飞快地盘算着送什么款式的毛绒山羊给没出生的小侄子侄女。  
经过兵荒马乱后的夫妻俩在接近凌晨时躺上床，两人盯着天花板一时都没有说话。阿不思的小腹看起来跟从前并无区别，但他们都知道再过几个月被子上将会鼓起一座小山包。  
“其实我一点准备都没有，原计划是慢慢来。”盖勒特先开了口，“能跟你结婚就已经像在做梦了，而现在是《盗梦空间》。”  
“你恐怕是得困在梦里出不来了。”阿不思摸了摸自己的小腹，深感自己大概是最不靠谱的那种母亲，而遗憾的是躺在自己旁边的家伙，或许还没自己靠谱。  
虽然得知了自己怀孕的事实，但是阿不思依旧没什么做妈妈的实感。工作日一到她依旧正常上班，偶尔会有学生在课间道喜，年轻的教授会微笑表示感谢，在午饭食堂想拿起果酒又被伍德拍了手掌换成南瓜汁，晚上回到家发现所有的家具都被包上了软角。  
“你会不会太夸张了。”阿不思坐在床上，一边的盖勒特正捧着手机查看各个品牌的防辐射衣测评，严肃地仿佛研究黑魔法的大魔王，他严肃地表示一点都不。  
从那时开始阿不思就有不好的预感，事实证明她的担心没有错，经过十年冷战期的某人在失而复得后保护欲爆棚，他不允许任何威胁到他们母子的因素出现，而这个任何也包括了他自己。  
现在是晚上十一点。阿不思看了一眼身边的男人，盖勒特正坐在床头看《东方快车谋杀案》的小说，她只一眼就明白丈夫已经完全沉浸在情节里，于是更加不想开口，只得企图翻身背对着他，让自己好过一点，但她的肚子很不识相地阻碍了这个动作的完成。  
阿不思不甘心，于是她又试了一次，然后几乎是被肚子弹了回去，这次动静有点大了，盖勒特有些不解地看了她一眼，男人放下那本书转过来问她是不是不舒服，结果被阿不思瞪了一眼，接着整个人缩进了被子里，只留一点红发发丝蜿蜒在枕头上。这下某人急了，也跟着她缩进被子里在黑暗中圈住了她，问她到底怎么了，要不要去医院。  
或许真是黑暗给了人勇气，又或许是阿不思看着他这副样子就来气，盖勒特只感觉一双手捧住了自己的脸，接着熟悉的柔软贴了上来。  
哦……  
相识十年，这个动作已经足够让他明白阿不思是什么意思了。格林德沃先生一只手按在妻子的脑后加深了这个吻，另一只手则轻轻摩挲着她的腰，被子里空气本就稀薄，而深吻则加深了窒息感，盖勒特一把把被子掀开，阿不思绯红的脸也暴露在灯光下，映出她眼里一片水光潋滟，连眼角都是红的，看上去委屈极了。  
“我的错。”他再次吻住妻子，阿不思顺势勾住他的脖子，在唇分的间隙喃喃着：“就是你的错。”盖勒特带了一点笑意，同时手慢慢滑进她的睡衣里，孕期她本就傲人的胸脯又涨了一圈，他知道这里将哺育他们的孩子，但他忍不住从现在就开始嫉妒了。  
真是便宜了小鬼。盖勒特解开了她的睡衣扣子，一手扶在阿不思腰后帮她慢慢翻过身来，男人的嘴唇从她的唇角一路安抚下来，湿痕蔓延到山峰才停下，阿不思抚摸着他的后脑，盖勒特的舌尖不断扫过那颗肉粒，不时用牙齿轻咬，逼爱人发出一两声呜咽，不得不承认怀孕让她更加敏感，连这里的口感也跟着更令人欲罢不能，盖勒特一边吸咬着一边盘算再过几个月小鬼也别想独吞掉所有。  
待一边的乳尖彻底被他吸成一颗樱桃，盖勒特才放过阿不思转向另一颗发起进攻。阿不思下意识并紧了腿，她早泛滥得厉害，只想对方给她个痛快，而这人依旧慢条斯理，她越想要就越要把她身上的每一滴水都榨出来，她本就行动不便，摆明了就是欺负人。  
“全都湿透了。”男人埋入其中，阿不思在温热附上来的时候终于控制不住尖叫出声，而那人还在慢悠悠地感叹：“看来我的确委屈你太久了宝贝，这里从来没哭得这么厉害过。”  
“你到底做不做！”或许是孕期的情绪真的没那么稳定，盖勒特只是想逗逗她，没想到阿不思的眼泪真的顺着脸颊滚下来，她把脸转到一边不看他，嘴唇也微微撅着，像是吃完了一盒多味比比豆还找不到一颗太妃糖口味的小孩子。  
这在男人眼中可爱得有些过分了，于是他翻身从背后圈住她，用脸去蹭她的，耍赖的表象下被子里的部分也慢慢蹭进她腿间，阿不思在被啄吻两下后终于被哄转回来，他一只手伸进被子里抬起她一条腿，书上说这种姿势能最大程度减轻孕妇的压力。  
太久没做了。和好之后他就没克制过自己，这几个月真说忍着一点也不难受都是哄人的，但盖勒特更担心阿不思的身体和他们的孩子，过了医生说的危险期也从未提起，却没想到先不干了的竟然不是自己。  
插进去就射出来太丢人了。盖勒特不得不稍微退后一点，忍过了最强烈的那阵快感才再次撞进去，他亲着妻子的耳廓，孕期她的身体里近乎发烫，湿得厉害也敏感得厉害，男人动作不敢过重，但每一下都擦着内壁撞进去，阿不思的嗓子里被逼出细小的呜咽声，像奶猫似的让他既想好好疼爱，又想狠狠欺负，。  
他在阿不思后颈留下牙印和淤红，身下撞出逐渐黏腻起来的水声，原本圈着她的腰手带着她的一起抚摸她的肚子，阿不思被这个动作刺激得不轻，登时狠狠地收紧了里面，格林德沃先生一时来不及退出，被爽得差点缴械，更起了坏心思，咬着她的耳朵：“宝宝知不知道，宝宝以后要妈妈喂，但是妈妈要爸爸喂啊。”  
“闭嘴……”  
“宝宝饿了的时候会哭，妈妈饿了的时候也会‘哭’呢，爸爸得用大一点的东西才能让她满意是不是，嗯？”  
阿不思里面快烧起来了。孕期的体力不比平时，盖勒特在妻子的啜泣里安静地感受内壁的收缩和挤压，接着退出来射在了她的腿间。房间里回荡着两个人的喘息，盖勒特环着爱人的腰，嘴唇贴着她的后颈，沉浸在高潮过后的空白里，待他缓过神时才发现阿不思已经昏睡过去。  
“吃完了就跑。”格林德沃先生无可奈何地点了点格林德沃夫人的鼻子，后者只知道在睡梦中寻找暖源，于是朝着他的方向缩进被子里，脸上还带着高潮后的潮红。  
看来收拾残局的只能是他了。盖勒特把她抱起来走进浴室，怀里的人呼吸平稳下意识把脸埋进他胸口，现在耍赖的是谁一目了然了。  
可谁让他甘之如饴呢。


	5. Chapter 5

“我们得谈谈。”阿不思向梅林发誓，出差半个月，自己坐的飞机差不多是刚落地开机的一瞬间就接到了杰克班主任的电话。   
“下周一的时候我希望您能来学校一趟，夫人。”麦格小姐语气异常强硬，“不是您先生，或者您和您先生一起，总之我希望您能一定要到场，我希望能跟您面对面谈一谈杰克•格林德沃在学校的各种问题。”  
当时间倒退回阿不思•邓布利多三十岁那年，她是绝对想不到护士抱给她的这个红彤彤软呼呼的小家伙，将会是个多么让人头大的淘气包。新手妈妈只是在护士的指导下调整着正确的抱娃手势，坐在她床头的丈夫则将她揽进怀里，视线越过她的肩膀跟着她一起傻乎乎地盯着这个团子看，怎么都看不够似的。   
“你好呀宝贝。”她怀里的小家伙在冲她笑，三十岁的阿不思觉得自己的心也要跟着化了。   
但接下来的一切似乎都在证明，儿子随妈女儿随爹这种话，全是骗麻瓜的。小杰克不仅长得跟他老爸八成像，连性子也随了八成，剩下的两成估计是打算早晚一天超越爹地。盖勒特对这个儿子可谓又爱又恨，爱得是这小子颇得他真传，恨得是连喜欢粘着阿不思这点也跟他一样。虽说当年两个人准备要孩子的时候他就做好了性生活质量直线下降的准备，但……这也下降得太多了！！！ 在第无数次刚刚剥下他亲爱小学姐的胸衣就被小鬼的敲门声打断时，升级为老格林德沃的盖勒特终于崩溃了，自私又小气的老爹会抓住一切的机会转移儿子对“别人的老婆”的注意力。而幸运的是，他也找到了。   
可这才是阿不思头疼的开始，她的儿子像同龄的其他小男孩一样热衷于探险和远方，但他们中从没有一个会像杰克一样真的为此付诸多少行动，起码不会像他那么多。她三十六岁时一家人在夏威夷的沙滩旅行演变成了整个度假地的人们对杰克•格林德沃的寻找，阿不思像所有妈妈一样吓得不行，而引起骚乱的小家伙却在消失一整天后自己回来了，还带着一袋子的珍珠贝准备跟爹妈邀功，具他表示大海实在是太棒了，这将是他伟大冒险的第一步。   
结果显而易见，小鬼被气坏的老爹关了禁闭，就算是最听他撒娇的妈妈，从此也再没带他去过海边一次。   
但千万别忘记这是谁的儿子，杰克•格林德沃是绝对不会因为这一点小挫折而放弃自己的伟大理想的。比如这次，他成功地在学校组织的宿营中带着几个好友在半夜潜逃，并将那艘他一早看上的破木船修好，成功下水。   
“作为船长，我将她命名为——”小家伙思索了一会儿，企图想出个能镇住同伴们的好名字，他的蓝眼睛飞快地转着，直到他看到了仓内那些小小的黑色石子。   
“黑珍珠号！”杰克戴着那顶他从家里拿来的复古海军帽一脸得意洋洋，几个小鬼们高呼着黑珍珠号万岁，接着握紧了他们的船桨开始了他们通向未知宝藏的伟大的冒险。这是一次值得纪念的冒险，鉴于它只持续了大约十个小时。清晨十分叫男孩们起床的男老师惊恐地发现帐篷里一个小鬼都不剩了，赶紧联系了当地警局，搜索了三个多小时才在某条小河中发现了正因为食物分配而争吵的小家伙们。   
所幸河水不算深，老师和警察们要求立刻孩子们靠岸，甚至准备放出皮艇前去营救，而作为船长的小杰克坚决不肯离开自己的黑珍珠号，他在同伴们乖乖坐上皮艇的时候大喊着叛徒，同时划出大量的水花阻止皮艇上的大人们向他靠近。班主任史密斯小姐简直一个头两个大，只能给那位一向散漫的格林德沃先生电话，对方听完她耸人听闻的说明后倒是来得很快，表情也像是真的要教训一下小鬼的样子，然而小杰克完全没有因为当近一百人被请家长而紧张，他朝岸上的盖勒特兴奋地挥手大喊着：“爹地！我做到了！！！”   
于是这次要命的事件依旧在格林德沃先生几句轻飘飘的数落下结束了。盖勒特绝对不会承认，在看到那小子真的让那艘破船浮起来的时候，他还挺骄傲的。然而麦格小姐显然没打算把这件事这么简单过去，她可是一直记得杰克在谈起母亲时的敬畏神情，一连几个电话，终于打到了刚刚下飞机的阿不思那里。   
“我们得谈谈这个，我并不阻止他去尝试，但有些时候真的太过危险了。”阿不思难得朝盖勒特板着脸，“麦格小姐对此非常生气，你到底是怎么跟她说的。”   
“你先坐下喝口水。”刚一回家就被夫人逮了个正着的父子俩内心焦灼，然而食物链顶端没有一点买账的意思，嘱咐了小鬼老实吃饭不许把蔬菜挑出去就拉了大的那个进了卧室，明摆着防他们统一口径，预备各个击破。   
杰克听到楼上关门的声音，又转过头看着盘子里的蔬菜，痛苦得皱起了鼻子。这大概是他最需要伊丽莎白的时候，至少他的妹妹会帮他吃掉那些该死的蔬菜。   
“你到底是怎么跟麦格小姐谈的。”阿不思在书桌前坐下看着丈夫，“就把我当成老师，不许耍花招。” 盖勒特叹了口气朝妻子走近： “好——”  
阿不思出差半个月，他就饿了半个月，本想着等人今天回来一亲芳泽，结果半途又被小鬼的事搞砸，着实有些丧气。但当阿不思那句“就把我当成老师”出口，新的思路立即在他的脑海中生成。   
反正，邓布利多教授的确是位认真负责的老师。   
“我对此非常抱歉邓布利多小姐。”他一脸诚恳地开口，“关于我儿子对你们所造成的麻烦和损失我表示非常遗憾，也愿意做出赔偿。回去之后我一定会好好跟杰克交流这个问题。”   
阿不思皱紧的眉头舒展开一些，无论他是不是真的这么答复杰克的班主任，至少这时盖勒特的态度还是让她顺气了不少：“我希望不仅仅是交流的问题。杰克的确是个聪明好学的孩子，但他完全不服从任何管束，我希望您和您的太太能在日后对他的教育中重视一下这个问题。”   
“我想这正是我们之间的一点小分歧。”盖勒特勾起了个意味深长的微笑，“我个人认为，孩子天性的释放是非常有必要的。后天的约束固然重要，但是天性和本能同样是作为人的必要部分。”   
阿不思挑起一边的眉毛：“比如说呢，格林德沃先生。” “比如您，邓布利多小姐。”男人突然欺身上前，将两个人的距离缩小到能够感到对方呼出的气息。“您白皙光滑的皮肤，肩膀上的那些淡淡雀斑。”他用视线随着发言一一抚摸那些部分，“玫瑰色的嘴唇，白皙的天鹅颈，领口露出的一线阴影，这都是本能，邓布利多小姐。”盖勒特声音越发含糊着，直到嘴唇与那片他渴望已久的玫瑰色贴在一起。   
“我想我不得不提醒你。”阿不思企图在这个深吻的间隙中找回一丝理智，“这是性骚扰，格林德沃先生。”可对方了解她身上每一处想要被触碰的地方，一手按在她脑后以防她挣脱，另一只则流连在腰臀处揉捏，男人把她揽得更近了一些，用胸膛摩挲那两团柔软，让她的身体在最短的时间内变得极易揉捏疼爱。   
“但若没有这些本能天性，我要如何拥有一个儿子和一个女儿呢，邓布利多小姐。”他亲吻着妻子白皙的脖子，在上面留下深深浅浅的花瓣，引得她的喉咙里发出阵阵呜咽。“你在带跑话题先生。”阿不思惊喘一声，为着对方揉上她的臀瓣：“对孩子的事几乎毫不上心，却关心起了老师的身材样貌，你就是这样当家长的吗？”   
阿不思说完这句话才发觉有哪里不对，然而对方根本没给她机会反应，一只手已经滑进了她的衬衣紧贴着她后背的肌肤摩挲，男人咬开她胸口的扣子，把脸埋进那两团浑圆中间舔舐：“但我现在只想关心您的事，邓布利多小姐。从我看到您的第一眼，您就是我最想要关心了解的事了。”   
盖勒特抱起他的小学姐让她坐在书桌上，撩开了她及膝的裙摆，把她的双腿掰得更开，身体卡进她两腿之间：“我希望我们之间的交流也能更深入一点，邓布利多小姐，或许您愿意跟我演示一下？”   
“油嘴滑舌。”阿不思脸颊微红气息不稳，她知道这混蛋胡搅蛮缠是想干什么，但半个月不见，饿着的也不止这混蛋一个。眼下看来不喂饱大的这个就别想解决小的那个的问题。阿不思有点头疼，就算过了二十年，某些时候她还是拿盖勒特一点办法也没有。   
况且，也不是说她就不想要……   
“我连你的儿子都教不好，可没有信心教好你，格林德沃先生。”她抬起一只手隔着虚空描模着盖勒特的脸，同时右脚脚尖轻轻勾起，沿着男人的后腰和臀线画线，成功得让先耍流氓的那人倒吸了一口气。“你可比你儿子让人头疼多了。”   
“看来我得做点什么为自己挽回一下。”朝着老王八蛋方向进发的某人剥下“老师”的内裤，“证明我至少是一个好学的学生。”他的手在裙底揉捏着爱人的臀瓣咬着对方的耳朵：“老师想从哪一部分开始呢。”   
“最简单的部分。”女人双手环过他的脖子把两个人的距离再次缩短到额头相贴，“最基础的部分。”  
“基础才往往是最重要的部分。”盖勒特把手从爱人的衬衫下抽出来，顺着她已经敞开的衣领慢慢剥下那件衬衫，手掌再抚过脊背肌肤的时候加重力道，将掌下的白皙一点点染上粉红，引出一阵隐忍的闷哼，手掌继续往下，却遇到一根细细的阻碍，盖勒特在她耳边低笑一声，屈起两根指头拉开那条系带，阿不思的肩带立刻顺着隔壁滑了下来。  
“很方便的小东西。”他在爱人侧脸留下一串细碎的亲吻，“这是为谁准备的，您的丈夫吗？”阿不思一口咬在他耳廓：“反正不是为你，格林德沃先生。”她收紧了盘在男人腰后的腿，像是某种海妖，企图将捕获的猎物绞杀。  
“真是令人伤心，不过没关系。”他把那件薄薄的胸衣丢到一边与他觊觎已久的柔软相贴，并为此发出了一声类似高潮的叹息：“我是第一个检验它的，这就够了。”  
流连腰侧的时间格外长，在盖勒特的大手执着于给她留下更多痕迹的时候阿不思把男人衬衫的下摆拉了出来，动作颇有点粗暴，似乎是对自己已经半裸而对方依旧衣冠齐整这点非常不满。盖勒特吹了个口哨，并配合她的动作把自己的衬衫兜头脱下甩到一边。  
“看来我表现不佳，老师开始着急了。”他再次逼近对方，任由那双柔软的手解开他的皮带，让西装裤滑下去，皮带扣敲在地板上发出“叮”的一声。  
“你该平等对待女士，格林德沃先生。”阿不思轻笑一声，手指在那个突出的部分轻轻刮了一下，“无论在什么时候。”盖勒特为此倒吸了一口气： “真是非常深刻的教导。”他揉捏着女人的臀瓣，两根大拇指则徘徊在更隐秘的花瓣周围，指甲蹭过阴蒂带出指尖越来越明显的濡湿感。  
“该下一步了格林德沃先生。”阿不思微微仰起头轻喘着，“中期的课程需要更多的技巧。”  
“教我。”他压低了声音与爱人额头相贴，嘴唇将碰未碰，而埋在对方裙下的手则加大了力道，指腹按上阴蒂来回轻扫：“告诉我我该怎么做。”阿不思感觉自己的喘息都要被男人吸去，周围弥漫着她熟悉的味道，从她十八岁起就会将她整个包裹住的味道。三十八岁的女人一手揉着三十六岁男人的脑后，另一只手则伸进裙底按在那只正在作乱的手上：“我想看看你的舌头到底有灵活。”  
“附加题。”男人反手扣住那只按在他手背上的手，接着带着它一起抚摸女人大腿内侧的光滑：“我喜欢附加题。”  
说着他蹲下身，钻进对方的裙底，埋进了爱人两腿之间，两手托住两边的臀瓣抓揉，舌头直捣翁合的细缝逼出另一人的尖叫。裙底的家伙露出坏笑，微微退开一点，重新吻上两片肉唇，那张颤抖的小嘴跟上面的那张一样容易淌水，他轮流含住两片花瓣，细细舔过每一道水渍，故意弄出更多的动静，爱人的手松松地揪住他后脑的头发，但男人能感觉到那只手在试图不动声色地把自己推向更深的地方。  
或许真的应该在她上课的教室里干她一次。盖勒特的舌头钻进那条细缝里，像条不安分的鱼儿。大学公共课的大教室，邓布利多教授的课永远座无虚席，而他会从她身后抱着她插进去，捞起她的双腿让教授大张着对着讲台下一层一层的阶梯，坐在教室的任何角度，都能清楚地看到那根粗大是怎么一下一下插进小穴，将那张小口完全撑开，再带出一片黏腻的水迹。教授的能让人酥掉骨头的呻吟弥漫在整个教室里不断放大，直到她带着哭声求自己轻一点，说她要被自己插到了。  
阿不思咬住一只手，她记得儿子还在楼下，担心只要自己一松口，呻吟就能钻出墙壁，引那小家伙上楼敲门。而她裙摆下的家伙似乎认定了无论他怎样过分自己都不会叫出声，舌头钻进了更深的地方，虽然不比那根肉棒能满满地填充好每一个角落，但那条小鱼儿所经的每一寸嫩肉都被照顾得很好，温柔地舔舐吮吸带出越来越明显的痒意，让越发敏感的肉壁想要被更粗更硬的东西碾压摩擦。入口被开发得缠绵松软，不断挤压着游走于其间的舌头，似乎比主人更想吃下更大的东西。阿不思抖得快要让盖勒特握不住她的臀瓣，女人下意识合拢双腿，而体内的舌头偏要伸进更深的地方。直到男人的舌头被穴里涌出的水淹没，头顶传来爱人的呜咽。  
男人起身撑住爱人将要塌下的身子，阿不思顺势倒进他怀里喘息慢慢平复，接着伸出腿缠上去，像藤蔓一般攀住男人的身体，她废力地抬起腰，用还淌着水的小洞磨蹭对方的硬热，盖勒特也十分上道地挺进那片泥泞的嫩肉里。  
阿不思等不及男人的动作就扭动着腰摆起了屁股，嫩肉则比主人更加急切地绞着挤开肉壁的硬热。可这混蛋在这时却突然温柔起来，跟个木头似的杵在里面一动不动，她对不准想要止痒的地方，又想被进得更深，但对方就是不愿给她个结果。  
“最后一步该怎么做呢老师。”盖勒特掐紧了她的腰不许她乱动，不顾爱人委屈的呜咽舔起了她的脖子：“您得教到最后，不然我怎么可能取得进步，不是吗？”阿不思闻言狠狠地瞪向他，然而那双蓝眼睛里充满水汽，眼圈也红得要命，分明是一副被欺负得狠了的模样，毫无威慑力的瞪视只能让她更易激起男人的征服欲。  
“动起来你这混蛋。”她一口咬住丈夫的肩膀，心想着他再也别指望她会穿那件胸衣，结婚纪念日也别想：“干我，狠狠的。”  
“遵命。”  
下一秒甜腻的呻吟在房间扩散开来，阿不思再也顾不得楼下的儿子是否会听到，下体被一下一下贯穿，每次小嘴都嘬得更紧企图挽留住那根肉棒，但对方总是无情地抽离，又在下一秒狠狠地肏进来，将源源不断的爱液挤出，把两个人的下身搞得更加狼藉。  
“您为多少学生指导过这些呢老师？”盖勒特咬着阿不思的颈窝，“每次都会扭得这么厉害吗？你有个绝妙的屁股，我应该再向您请教一下关于后面那张小嘴的问题。”  
“前提是你能再深一点。”阿不思盘紧了勾在丈夫腰上的双腿，“不合格的学生，没有资格，啊嗯……进行下一步的学习。”混蛋眯起了眼，手上使劲把她分得更加，按紧她的腰后打桩似的挺进去：“现在够深了吗，荡妇。”  
“不够。”阿不思一手环紧了抱住对方的手臂，挺起胸口的柔嫩用一边的乳尖磨蹭对方的胸膛，另一边的浑圆则被她自己握住揉捏玩弄：“你还差得远呢，格林德沃先生。”  
回应她的是她被托住臀瓣整个抱起来，除了那两只不安分的手唯一的着力点只有埋在她体内的那根肉棒，体位的改变让小穴吃得更深，阿不思感觉到丈夫下体那些金色的毛发都埋进了她的洞里，淘气的小家伙们磨蹭着她的洞口，痒得她扭得更加厉害，也刺激得男人动得越发狠。  
“深吗骚货。” 盖勒特咬着她一边的乳尖，“谁把你肏得这么熟的，嗯？你的学生？”  
“我正在教他呢。”阿不思将胸口向他的口腔里挺进，“他是个好学的学生，每次，总能，嗯啊……，带给老师，更多的惊喜……”  
男人面色得意，持续研磨着爱人体内的娇嫩，直到对方的腿酸软到挂不住他的腰，开始用面颊蹭着他撒娇，在他耳边软软地嘀咕着要坏掉了。肉棒依旧没停下对嫩肉的碾压研磨，等到微凉灌满那片火热深处才抱着爱人一同倒进那张柔软的床铺里。  
“我可以进行下一步的研究了吗邓布利多小姐？”盖勒特咬着妻子的耳朵，他还没从对方身体抽出来，然而手指已经朝着小穴更后方的那个洞口游走去了，沉浸在余韵里的阿不思在找回自己的神志时，已经感觉到了后穴不同寻常的黏腻感。她腰酸得厉害，可后面的手指已经加到第三根，女人下意识地摇晃屁股，感到塞紧花瓣的火热被抽出，接着是粘液流出花穴的失禁感和后穴被填满的充实感。盖勒特从背后环住她，逐渐急促的肉体拍击声和愈发响亮的水声响起，阿不思小声地叫着，发出幼猫一般的呜咽。  
伊丽莎白被阿列安娜送回家时已是下午六点，杰克透过猫眼看到妹妹的身影便欢欢喜喜地冲过去开门，只跟小姨匆匆忙忙打了个招呼便拉过妹妹小声请她帮忙吃掉那些该死的胡萝卜。  
“阿不思和盖勒特呢？她不是该今天回来？”阿列安娜环视一圈没有发现大人，便转过头看向自己的小侄子，小鬼夸张地耸了耸肩：“他们在楼上，进行一些大人之间的谈话。”阿列安娜这才放心，走到厨房打开冰箱把她带来的东西放好。另一边被哥哥哄着吃下胡萝卜的伊丽莎白则眨着眼睛跟哥哥咬耳朵，问他什么是大人之间的谈话。  
“其实就是过家家。”杰克语气不屑，“这次是老师学生，上次我听到妈咪喊爹地叫爹地。”  
“他们真幼稚。”伊丽莎白叉起盘子里最后一块胡萝卜，“我都不玩过家家了。”


End file.
